


粉丝福利

by chillingluv4ya



Category: AWM[绝地求生] - 漫漫何其多 | AWM[Jué Dì Qiú Shēng] - Màn Màn Hé Qí Duō
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23168272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chillingluv4ya/pseuds/chillingluv4ya
Summary: 世界赛后回到基地第一次在宿舍做爱
Relationships: 祁炀
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	粉丝福利

1

中午十二点，魔都 HOG 俱乐部 PUBG 分部基地休息室。

“浪完一大圈回来，基地都看着亲切了，”卜那那靠在桌边感叹，语气深情而饱满，“多日不见，小队长也变得如此的帅气，如此的可爱……”

“练习赛……就明天，不能再推了。”

小队长正跟祁醉发消息，态度坚决不为所动，太冷酷了，卜那那哭丧脸：“我时差还没倒过来……”

“那能怪别人？”老凯带着辛巴和外卖正好上来，冷笑，“不是因为你自己蹦迪蹦得昏天黑地的？我和翻译在卡座里困得对掐胳膊，就看你在池子里蹦来蹦去……”

老凯声泪俱下地控诉：“贺小旭说一个人不安全让我们务必一起行动，于队，你知不知道，我和翻译是怎么一路把喝大了的那那扶回酒店……”

祁醉不在，于炀边吃边听众人聊天，过了一会贺小旭举着相机进来了：“来来，都不着急吃饭啊，伸出手让我看看……啧啧……”

贺小旭兴致勃勃地打量了一圈：“最近不是流行好看的手吗，我来给你们拍拍手的照片……那那往旁边一点，老凯给我看看。”

“哈？怎么就跳过我呢？那那我这是沪上名手，拿枪的手！电竞价值很高的！”卜那那深感受辱，“贺小旭你没有审美！”

贺小旭：“嗯我没有审美……于队伸手我看看。”

几人的目光都集中过来，于炀感受到视线，有点不安地放下外卖盒，拿起纸巾擦了擦手。

那双手即便有些紧张地半握着仍然好看，线条修长锐利，是属于十九岁的年轻瘦削。贺小旭哎呦一声，两眼放光，换着角度刷刷地拍照：“哎对把饭推远点……哎拉上拉链，拉慢一点……哎对对对……”

那边拍得热火朝天，老凯低头打量自己的手，语气遗憾：“我也还行吧，就上学的时候写字写得这边中指有点变形了。”

辛巴怯怯：“我、我手挺长的，但我有的时候一紧张就喜欢咬指甲……”

卜那那仍在愤愤不平：“我的手多么能给人安全感……”

下午常规训练时贺小旭又以键盘鼠标为背景给四人拍了一通，晚上就发了微博。祁醉傍晚时分回来基地往训练室一坐，拿起手机就刷到这条。

“休息时间，粉丝福利上线，大家速来认领[哈哈][哈哈]”

配图是四张长图，四双手或拿筷子或抚键盘，捏着队服拉链捧着耳机种种 pose，贺小旭很会搞这些，滤镜姿势和角度都选得挺好，显得大家的手都挺好看，没有最福利只有更福利。祁醉一眼认出自己男朋友的手，照例点下保存，随手划到评论区。

“沙发，P1老凯 P2 Simba P3 炀神 P4 那那！”

“哈哈哈哈哈只有我们那那的手背有小窝，为什么呢懂的都懂哈哈哈”

“Youth 手腕好细啊，心疼又心动”

“策划太懂了！！！！我来了！！！！疯狂保存小炀神的手！！！！”

“我的妈呀手控福利……再也不用从 Vlog 和采访里扣细节图了……”

“呜呜呜舔舔！！！舔舔 Youth 的手！！！”

“舔+1”

“舔+10086”

评论区十条里八条都想舔自己男朋友的手，祁醉漫不经心地退了微博，抬起头看向远处背对自己专注游戏的小男朋友。宽大的电竞椅挡住了大部分身形，只露出于炀一点浅色的发顶，和卷着半截衣袖握着鼠标的右手。

毫不知情的于队一边沉声指挥一边操作，利落精准地滑动鼠标，灯下的手愈发好看分明。祁醉意味深长地盯了一会，转身上楼。

2

当晚，某个被作为官方福利的小队长被男朋友夜袭了宿舍。

于炀尚未完全入睡就被祁醉压上了身，迷迷糊糊间睡裤被挑开，一只手伸进去不紧不慢地握住挑逗揉捏。柔密的快感涌上，于炀半梦半醒间只觉得舒服非常，爽得低声呻吟起来，不知过了多久才猛然想起自己身在何处，红着脸想躲，却被身上的人按住。

“晚上好于队……不欢迎啊？”

“不是……”于炀弱弱地挣扎，“在宿舍，别人……万一……”

祁醉亲了亲于炀耳朵，手上的动作不停：“万一什么？”

于炀声音越来越小，嗫嚅：“……没、没事……没有……”

从佛罗里达回来两人在祁家住了几天，又在江浙周边玩了一圈，跟在北美浪的老凯那那几人同时于两日前回到上海。祁老板回来忙着处理俱乐部事宜，这两天休息得并不好，于炀心疼，不想打扰他睡觉，但今天……都这样了，于炀内心疯狂斗争，一边在心里深深唾弃着自己，一边闭上眼抬手抱住了祁醉的肩膀。

祁醉正耐心伺候着他，见状笑起来，亲在他额头上：“炀神，原来这么欢迎我？早说呀……”

“……”于炀脸热，不想回答，试图用亲吻代替回应，祁醉很好说话地等小男朋友贴上来，含住他的嘴唇吮了一圈，舌头伸进去温柔地打转。现在的于炀在床上已经不只是乖顺了，有时还会这样自以为是的主动，天真得可爱，好像自己能反客为主似的。

黑暗里两人又是亲又是爱抚了好一会，祁醉手底下已经有点湿了，却不想现在就给他，又套弄了两下就把手抽出来往于炀后穴摸进去。先是被一根手指开拓，然后是两根，于炀其实还有点犹豫，但底下的手指随即又微妙地按了按，小队长立刻就被激得低声轻喘，心跳加快，什么都忘了，羞得抬起手臂挡住了脸。塑料撕开的声音响起，很快就有一根热烫的东西顶住穴口，慢慢地插了进来。

“嗯……”这些天两人早已在床上做出相性，性器钉进来一下子有了快感，于炀忍不住张口咬住祁醉的T恤，重重地呼吸。黑暗里感觉异常明显，里面紧紧地吸绞着他，几天没开荤的祁醉被夹得浑身发热，喘了口气后开始一点点顶撞：“于炀……知道我今天看见什么了吗？”

快感十倍百倍地迸发出来，于炀更用力地咬紧祁醉的衣服，用仅剩的一丝神智不断告诉自己这是在基地这是在基地，含混地哼叫：“呜……”

“知道？”祁醉握着于炀的腰，空出一只手把自己的上衣拽出来，一边抽动一边低声问他，“知道你就、说呀……”

那根东西又硬又烫，每回都进得极深，退出去又顶进来，来来回回地操着他，于炀再没布料可咬，只好抱紧了身上的人，发着抖呜咽：“不……知道……”

这声音是舒服了，祁醉满意，探出手去解锁了手机扔在旁边，床间一下子有了微弱的光源，映亮了于炀的脸，通红汗湿着，看得祁醉心都化了。祁醉对着他通红的眼角亲了又亲，就着这个姿势又抽插了十来下，把里面操软了，才直起身来架住他的一条腿。

这样就进得更深，底下后穴里更是立刻有了反应，痉挛着吮紧他，祁醉深呼吸了下才复又顶弄起来，捞起小队长一只手握住：“我看见战队官博发你的手了……真好看。”

水声愈来愈响，身体仿佛不是自己的，被火热的东西一次次开拓到底又在深处顶撞，于炀爽得说不出话：“嗯……嗯嗯……”

几天没做，于炀里头比之前更要火热饥渴些，祁醉也有些控制不住，俯下身更用力地抵在深处磨蹭，抬起于炀的手按在唇边亲了亲，喘着气笑道：“粉丝们说要舔你的手……小哥哥，让舔吗？”

让还是不让，让的又是谁，这句话实在危险，于炀被操得几乎神志不清，关键时刻福至心灵，给出了正确答案：“只、只让你……只给你……”

“还挺机灵……”

头号粉丝很满意，开始舔炀神的手。

祁醉先是重重地咬了于炀的腕骨一口，然后顺着手背往上极慢、极情色地舔吻，与此同时下身的动作也变得绵长缓慢起来。手背湿热柔软的触感激起一阵细微的电流，后穴里插着的性器每动一寸感觉都是那么鲜明，于炀被勾得要疯，颤抖着几乎要哭了：“……啊快……快……”

里面那么湿、那么紧，祁醉被吸得几乎有点晕眩，同样在忍，翻过于炀的手从虎口舔到掌心，齿尖轻佻地磨：“谁快点？叫好听的、叫老公……”

手掌心里的肉被叼住吮吸，微妙的痒直接传到腰际，于炀嘴唇都在抖，整个人败给了情欲：“……嗯……老公……”

“好听，”祁醉心都软了，小幅度地动了两下去顶他、引诱他，“要老公怎么？”

这几下都操得太对了，于炀眼泪终于滑出来：“要、老公……快点——啊啊啊！！”

话一出口迎接他的就是暴风骤雨般的快感，电流一般席卷了四肢百骸。硬烫的性器瞬间放开了抽送起来，每一次几乎是凶狠地撞进最深处，抵着那块肉刁钻地研磨。祁醉只想用尽全身力气疼他，手送进于炀嘴里给他咬着，低下身来搂紧了他的腰，抿着唇发着狠，一次次捅进深处。

于炀完全被操开了，软成一滩水，躲都不会躲，敞开着把自己送给他，断断续续抽噎着咬祁醉的手，咬也使不上力，只是松松地含着，舌尖舔着。就这样既重又深地干了一会儿，于炀里面突然抽搐着收紧，同时低低地哭了一声。祁醉知道他射了，心里充满了怜爱，低下头深深地吻住他，吮住那点可怜兮兮的舌尖。他等了一会才继续抽送，里头完全软烂了，乖巧地裹着他，祁醉重重地呼了口气，闭上眼睛，也射了出来。

平复了好一会，于炀才渐渐回过神来，回想了下刚刚的对话，又羞又气地躺在那装死，祁醉忍着笑给他擦拭整理，弄好之后把人往怀里一抱，低下头亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“今晚就先一次……看在炀神明天有训练赛的份上。”

“睡吧。等你没比赛了……肯定让你叫上十遍八遍才给你。”

3

于炀又一次直播的时候，粉丝仍然对之前的福利意犹未尽。

“啊啊啊啊来了来了来了”

“这就是那个手很好看的选手？”

“Youth 把摄像头调低点吧调低点吧我们还想看手！！”

“上次的手照好好看，呜呜呜呜呜呜”

“求一个低一点的摄像头，求求了求求了55555”

“来舔手！！！！”

于炀盯着弹幕，摸着自己手腕上那个浅浅的牙印，脸一点一点地红了。

（END）


End file.
